


Mesmerize

by thereisafire



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Holmes wants to let the slow swing of a pendulum erode his control. Sometimes Watson wants to watch Holmes give up his control. Sometimes these needs coincide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mesmerize

Watson flipped through Holmes' detailed set of instructions as he internally regretted his agreement, but Holmes had already sat down, eyes fixed on Watson, and it was too late to back out. Especially when Holmes had been so enthusiastic about the idea.

Watson supposed it was the next step in Holmes' surrender of control - padded blindfolds and handcuffs had ceased to be enough for him a long time ago. Holmes sat naked on the sofa, hair untamed, hands on his knees, waiting for Watson.

The pocketwatch dangled in front of Holmes, as Watson took a deep breath, and prepared to begin.  
  
"Focus on the watch, Holmes. Observe how its hands go round its face, slowly but at a fixed pace, and you can feel your gaze drawn into it, its subtle rhythm. Flowing smoothly, but with a measurable rhythm to it, you can almost feel it _tick._ And you can feel yourself succumbing to the rhythm, going deeper and deeper with every movement of the hand, going further under with every _tick._"

Holmes' acute gaze was dulled after a few minutes of Watson's calming drone. His eyes blinked lazily, but his gaze was still fixed on the watch's hands.

"You are feeling drowsier with every _tick_ as you go deeper and deeper, so relaxed and focused on my voice. Nothing matters except it, no one can command you in this state besides me. It feels good to be told what to do, does it not?"

Holmes' shoulders relaxed and his slack lips parted in agreement, sleepy gaze moving up to Watson's face as he studied Watson with rapt attention.

"Good boy, Holmes," Watson said, as he stroked Holmes' cheek. "So drowsy, yet so eager to be hypnotised further, go deeper than before. The watch is no longer needed. Your eyelids are getting heavier, so you may close your eyes in order to go deeper. You will count to twenty, but gradually forget the correct numbers, so focused on obeying me that everything fades under your compulsion."

The count began, trailing off at eleven as Holmes struggled to remember what came next. Watson prompted him.

"Holmes, you're a detective. Surely you can remember what comes after eleven?"

"Please, Watson, please," and Watson noted that Holmes was flushed with desire, his lips and cheeks even redder than usual.

"Good enough. Now, Holmes, it occured to me that there was a problem with our previous sessions - then again, you can't argue with me now, can you?"

A whimper of arousal, but no movement from Holmes, his hands remaining on his knees as he stared at Watson with lidded eyes. Good. He was deep enough.

"The problem, I realised, was that there was no _permanence._ I could do whatever I liked during the session, but it simply did _not_ last once you were back to normal."

A sleepy nod.

"Thus, I thought I would create a physical reminder, for you to remember how it feels to have someone to command you. Remember how this feels, Holmes," and Watson began stroking Holmes' cock.

Gently at first, then rougher as Holmes' cock became harder, until it was wet with pre-cum and Holmes let out an involuntary moan.

"Remember this, even after I wake you up. You will feel like this whenever I say the word 'mesmerised', but you will be unable to stimulate yourself into orgasm. You will gain release when I say the word 'disenchanted', regardless of the use of 'mesmerised'. These two suggestions apply even if you are fully awake. You will be unable to remember the exact words used. Nod if you understand."

Holmes' head bobbed up and down, eager to express his obedience to Watson.

"Good."

Watson took a deep breath, then touched the head of Holmes' cock gently.

"**Disenchanted.**"

Holmes' body remained still as he came.

"Good boy. When I count to three, you will wake up from your trance, while still recalling the post-hypnotic command. One, two...three."

"Watson? This is nowhere near the duration we agreed on! What did you do?"

"I did nothing but enjoy your hypnotic state, Holmes."

"It was written in my notes, you were supposed to..."

"Make sure you were fully **mesmerised?**"

Holmes' involuntary arousal caused him to forget the brewing argument, with his confusion somehow gratifying Watson. It was arguably a terrible thing to do, but to see Holmes in a state of discomposure and thorough bewilderment, eyes wide, looking at _him_ in the hope that he could resolve the problem...it was a sight like none other.

"Watson, what did you do?" Holmes reached down to attempt to relieve his arousal, but found himself unable to do so, hands stroking his thighs instead, legs involuntarily spreading wider. "Why can't I..."

Holmes' voice became breathier with each attempt to touch his cock, as his hands evaded that area, stroking his inner thighs, moving up and down his legs.

"Watson? Watson, _please,_ I don't care what you did right now, I can't _think_, I just _need_, please," Holmes moaned, squirming on the sofa. His cock was so erect that it almost looked painful.

"Holmes, I'm afraid I cannot decipher what you want. You'll need to articulate it clearly."

"I need to come, Watson, I need you to help me. _Please._"

"Very well."

Watson kissed Holmes' brow, brushing away the damp locks of hair on his forehead, as Holmes struggled to grind against him but found himself unable to do so, limited to a few feeble undulations.

Holmes whimpered in need.

Watson whispered the word into Holmes' ear, and was met with a savage yell as Holmes finally came.

A few breaths later, when Holmes was capable of coherent speech, he nuzzled into the crook of Watson's arm, and repeated his earlier question.

"Watson, what did you do?"

"I made it easier for you to lose control when we...do this."

"Ah. Thank you, Watson. How did you trigger the suggestions? I cannot seem to recall you doing anything to cause my...states."

"A good magician never reveals his tricks."

Watson could sense Holmes gearing up to interrogate him.

"But Watson - "

"I wouldn't want you to be **disenchanted.**"


End file.
